


A tell-tale heart

by athenannabeth712



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Own Creations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenannabeth712/pseuds/athenannabeth712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. I thank him for his wonderful stories and characters. When I wrote this I had not yet gotten a fabulous Gajevy moment in the Tartous Arc!(EEK!!!) So I wrote this fic and I just haven't published it yet so here it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Levy Speaks Her Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. I thank him for his wonderful stories and characters. When I wrote this I had not yet gotten a fabulous Gajevy moment in the Tartous Arc!(EEK!!!) So I wrote this fic and I just haven't published it yet so here it is.

Levy was sitting at the bar trying to distract attention from herself, she wasn't feeling up to Jet and Droy's antics. She was too busy thinking about a certain person tall, long black hair, bit of a rough personality and for some reason she finds him perfect, how she doesn't know. She knows why today she is thinking about him in particular, it would be 8 years since he hung her to that tree and now she finds herself in love with him. She still isn't sure how it happened, just when he joined the guild she was nervous, she didn't know what master's reasoning was but, she would handle it, she was willing to just try and avoid him. But, their was no way it would be that simple, Jet and Droy were not going to let him get away with hurting her, hurting them, they had insisted on fighting him...payback for what he had done to them, she hadn't liked it to her it had seemed stupid, she had just wanted to forget the incident and then Laxus had shown up and he shot lighting at Gajeel, that was when she had realized something was off, why was he not fighting back, he was just taking everything they threw at him with no kind of self defense, she knew he was stronger than this, for god's sake he had had enough strength to hang her and Jet and Droy to the tree. That was when the truth came crashing in on her, on them, he was okay with getting beat up, at taking any punishment Fairy Tail devised for him, whatever it took for them to see that he really had changed, that's when her mindset on him had changed, and then Jet had told Laxus to stop, Laxus instead shot lighting at her, telling them that they were weak and should leave him alone, that they had no place in Fairy Tail, Levy hadn't been able to move she didn't know what to do but somehow miraculously, Gajeel had been able to move and he took the lighting bolt that Laxus had shot at her and then they had all wandered off, Levy had told Jet and Droy that she was not feeling well and had gone home, she didn't know what to think then, now she realized what had happened to her, her heart had decided that even though Gajeel had hurt her, he was the love of her life. She wanted to tell him, during the S-class trials and again during the clock incident, by the time of the Grand magic games she was still trying to figure out how to tell him and was still failing even though she was doing such public shows of affection, hanging with Lily or worrying about him during the games, or letting him tag along with team shadow gear. God, what did a girl have to do to tell someone that they loved them, she had been able to mention it to Capricorn when she had done that stupid game and no one else was around when Lucy and Yukino had been having trouble with their spirits. That was it, she decided she was telling him today but, how and how without attracting the attention of the guild. Then she thought suddenly a walk by the tree. Levy was trying to figure out how she could get him out there when she was startled out of her reverie by Mirajane. "Levy are you alright?" Asked Mira she looked concerned. "I'm fine Mira, really I was just thinking. "About" prompted Mira. "About the need for fresh air, I was just getting ready to go for a walk." "Oh" quipped Mira, "you were lost in thought for quite a while." A knowing smile on her face. "Just hoping that Jet and Droy won't try to bother me" replied Levy. "I see" said Mira " Well have a good walk." Levy got up and cheerfully replied "I will!" Hoping that Mira wasn't thinking on it too hard.

 

Gajeel was also having a day of inner reflection, he had started his day in the guild feeling horrible, 8 years ago he had hung her and her fan club to a tree, why, what point had there been, to start a stupid war with Fairy Tail. To capture Blondie and force her back home. He had done something horrible, Salamander had begun the lesson of what it meant to attack Fairy Tail, to hurt their comrades, he had learned more of that lesson from Makrov, from shrimp, there he was in her guild and she kept saying that it didn't bother her which was a lie up to the point when Jet and Droy had insisted on using him as a punching bag, something he had expected and then that lighting bastard came into the picture, he didn't mind Master's grand-brat attacking him either, he had expected it. But, then the Shrimp and her fan club had gone and figured him out, had told Laxus to stop, because he was trying to fit in as a member of the guild. He knew that Levy's fan club had not been too thrilled with the way she treated him after that, like he was trustworthy, all of a sudden, he realized that the need for him to prove himself to the guild had turned into protecting her at any cost, he knew that he had no right to love her but he wanted her to be safe even if that meant hiding his feelings from her. It had been hard during the S-Class trials he didn't know why his body and mind had done what it had he just knew that it would be difficult to hide his feelings from her, and then during the Clock incident he had tagged along with team shadow gear and had put her in harms way and then during the grand magic games she had started doting on him, hanging out with him and the like, he didn't know what to do, how could the Shrimp feel that way about him. He didn't know what to do which led him to stare moodily at his mug of beer and then overhear Shrimp telling Mirajane that she was going on a walk alone and that she was not even taking her cronies with her, within moments of her leaving he quietly got up and left the guild hall.

 

Levy was standing by the tree looking, hoping that Gajeel would come yet quietly she thought deep down that he wouldn't come her plan had not been well planned, after all she had rushed out trying to not answer Mira's questions. Just then she got a horrible prickling feeling in her gut, the kind she got when something bad was about to happen. Suddenly a guy jumped out in front of her "Hey cutie what are you doing on this fine summers evening?" Levy replied back warily "Just relaxing in a favorite spot of mine." Then she added "I am waiting for a friend of mine to come meet me here." Then the man cracked a grin "by the time they get here we will be long gone, you too babe." Levy was scared but she prepared to use her magic. "You should think before you attack me, I am a Mage of Fairy Tail." The man started laughing "Like that's gonna scare us." That's when Levy felt another man pinning her arms to her side they then started to drag her off but, then suddenly the guy who had been talking to her got knocked out, it reminded her of that night, the night she had met Gajeel, it was scary, but she knew that now that force wasn't directed at her that he would never hurt her again and she was happy to know that he was there to help.

 

Gajeel was mad who were these guys thinking they could take Levy, his Levy! No not his, but, it didn't matter, it didn't give them the right to touch her like that, He was glad he had followed her out of the guild. He looked at the guy pinning her arms to her side. "Let go of her."he spat at him. Then he added "Bastard". The guy just laughed his voice was slick and sweet like honey "Just try to take me out, you will probably hurt her instead, besides, the plan for me was to drag her back to our hideout and take what is rightfully ours." Then he grinned and took a deep whiff, "She smells delectable." That just made Gajeel even more mad, but what should he do, he didn't want to hurt her. But, watching her struggle trying to get away from him was making his heart hurt. Then he told the man, "You can't just take that from her, it is something she has to give up to the person she loves, whoever he may be, it's not your decision nor mine to make for her. Now you will take your filthy hands  
off of her, her heart and everything else is hers and that means that no matter what you will never take her, not truly." 

Levy had tears in her eyes, Gajeel the amount he cared, she wanted this guy away from her, so she could tell him where her heart lay, she was willing to take a punch and then she had an idea. Hopefully Gajeel would know what to do. She artfully, carefully, swung her lower body up towards her captor leaving his bottom half exposed, "Now, Gajeel! If I get a little hurt in the process it's okay. I forgive you!" 

Gajeel did know what to do, he turned his arm into an iron club, and nailed the guy right were it would hurt the most, and the tools that would have hurt Levy, taken what was supposed to be given. The guy keeled over, Gajeel ran over and caught Levy before she hit the ground. Levy without looking at him for a moment spoke while moving her arm, "Solid Script:Trap!" The man was immediately caught in a net and hung over the branch of the tree. Then Levy looked at Gajeel with her beautiful hazel eyes, he could see the tears on her face, quietly he said "I am sorry if I hurt ya." "No, Gajeel you didn't it's that you said something about my heart and body being mine to give and I have someone in mind." Levy sighed then. Gajeel stated a little gruffly "When ya going to tell him Shrimp." Her face got red at that. "Right now, Gajeel, I love you, you make me feel complete, I know that you always have my back and you are always here to rescue me and I love you for it, so please understand," just then she was cut off by a kiss it made her body melt into his and conform to his body. Gajeel melted  
into the kiss too, she tasted like blueberries, and smelled like old musty books, and she was perfect and his body felt as though it was alive for the first time in his life. Finally they pulled apart. "Gi hi hi, shrimp, that was fun, and I love ya too, I was just too afraid to tell ya, especially because of what," "It doesn't matter now Gajeel, and thank you, I've been keeping these emotions to myself for so long, it's nice to let them out." Then Gajeel took her home and they both worked  
very hard to make sure the guild didn't find out.


	2. Everything goes Kaboom and then settles back down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues and ends. Originally I planned to publish this second chapter as a separate fic. But, decided to add it here as a second chapter as it will make more sense. So read and Enjoy!

Story:

Gajeel was sitting at his usual table in the back where Mira couldn't observe him too well, which was a good thing because he was thinking about his girlfriend, and Mira well she didn't know and if she found out it wasn't going to be pretty when the guild figured out about them. Levy was on a mission with Team Shadow Gear. The two of them had tried to keep everything normal the past two months. Their plan was mostly to do jobs as they had been doing them she with Shadow Gear and him with Lily, occasionally she would ask him to help and sometimes he would ask her to come with him and Lily. Lily well he knew, it was hard to keep a secret from someone who you lived with and trusted so when he invited Levy on jobs with him and Lily it was actually just the two of them, which was really quite nice. Lily had agreed to help them hide it from the guild, said cat was smirking at Gajeel at the moment. "What are you lookin at cat?" Gajeel said gruffly, "Your face, it's really entertaining to watch." Lily replied amused. "Shut up cat." Gajeel said tartly. Then suddenly the guild doors swung open and Gajeel quickly picked up the smell of blood, and some of it was Levy's. Gajeel was on his feet and racing towards those doors, he smelled her blood but not her, he could also smell Jet and Droy's blood and their scents but not hers! Where, what, then he saw them there were Jet and Droy standing but bleeding, then they fell over, Gajeel running to catch Jet. Gajeel had to ask, had to know what had happened to Levy. "Wendy, quick, can you," Gajeel said gruffly, but suddenly Jet tugged on Gajeel's arm "Levy" he croaked "she got taken by some guild about 4 miles from here, they beat us up, you have to help her Gajeel." Gajeel gently laid Jet on the floor, "I'll get her back, you can count on that." Then he was running, four miles from the guild he found the attack sight, there was a large amount of blood and then there was her scent of musty old books, a smell that had permeated every part of his being. He ran off, following it, he had to rescue her. He had to get to her, she was his everything, without her he had nothing.

Levy POV

Levy woke up slowly, she was tied up in a dark, dank room. It seemed to her that all the light in the world had left her. She, Jet, and Droy had been on their way home from a mission of translating an ancient scroll for a client who wanted to know about their families past, their great grandfather had written it. It had been an easy mission but, the entire time she had been thinking about Gajeel, she missed him, there was a part of her that wished they were able to be more open about their relationship, she hated having to sneak around about the person she loved, but she knew it was necessary. She also did not want her private life strewn about by Mira. She had not been able to wait to get home and see him. She had been distracted and did not notice the danger until it had descended upon them. If she hadn't been so distracted then she would be home with Gajeel. Instead she was stuck in this stupid dark dingy dungeon with no clue as to her fate, or what had happened to Jet and Droy, were they alive, they had to be she couldn't believe that they were dead. No she knew that they were alive and that sooner or later someone would come and save her. Just then the door to her dungeon swung open and admitted a group of large burly men. There were 5 of them and they were all grinning with clear lust in their eyes, Levy could read their intent, could see what they wanted to do to her. She shivered with fear and wished that she had her strong, dashing dragon by her side.

Gajeel POV

Gajeel was currently destroying anyone in his path, he didn't kill anyone but he sure as heck wasn't going to lose his girlfriend. Finally he discovered the place she was being kept, thankfully he got there just in time, not yet had a single lecherous finger had been laid on Levy. He then begin fighting with gusto. Rescuing her was his aim. He broke several bones and they were scattered all over the floor when he was done, no one and that means no one messed with his girl. Turning around he saw relief and a faint smile coming from her, the kind that told him just how much she had missed him. 

Gently, carefully Gajeel undid her shackles and as soon as she could she had her arms around his neck and her head buried in his hair. Quietly she said "I'm sorry, if I had just been stronger, this wouldn't have happened." Gajeel sighed, they had had similar conversations to this one before " Your not weak, even the strongest get taken by surprise. Besides, you've tamed me and I don't think that's something else anyone can do." Suddenly from behind him came a snort of laughter   
Gajeel, without hurting Levy turned his head around and saw Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray. He scowled at them but then turned back to Levy hoisting her up and letting her snuggle into him, then he whispered quietly "you know we have been spotted." "I don't care. I have you, I wouldn't care if it was the entire world, we need to stop hiding and she sighed then took a deep sniff of his hair and I don't want to miss you like this ever again." Gajeel grinned and murmured "Okay Shrimp, Just we should be prepared for questions." "Alright" agreed Levy. Carefully Gajeel picked her up and brushing past the group that had followed them carried her back towards the guild. 

"WAIT, WHAT! Your telling me that Gajeel has been secretly dating Levy! How long?" Gajeel shook his head as he came down the stairs from the infirmary where Levy was checking and explaining to Jet and Droy, he would still be with her but the shrill voice of a certain demon, had caused him to go face the mess in the guild hall. "Two months Mira, we have been sneaking around you going on dates for two months." Mira whirled and gave her I am going to flay you alive stare, the kind she got when she was too mad to give her sickly sweet 'I'm up to no good smile' "Remember that day Levy went a walk and then later there were two guys randomly dropped off at a police station with a note about the horrible things they had planned to do to someone without any names listed" Gajeel stated, "that was Levy and me, she got attacked by those men and I beat them up though she was the one to put them in a net. She told me how she felt about me then, at the time we did not want our private lives brandied about as guild gossip. Hence the secret keeping." Mira was shocked but also glad about him being so forthcoming. "She confessed to you?" Mira asked. Levy suddenly appeared from behind Gajeel, yes I did though Gajeel broke me off with a kiss." Then Levy did the unexpected she pulled Gajeel in for a kiss right there in the guild and neither one could be happier except for the idea of being grilled on their love life, but, the guild could wait.


End file.
